


Scherzo

by SingFortissimo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/SingFortissimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo likes Dr. Seuss. Ezio doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scherzo

“Leonardo, what the hell is this?” The brunette almost growled as he stared into their living room, watching the barely-dressed blond flick his head back and looked up to him. 

“It’s a movie, silly!” His lover cooed gently, patting the leather couch and asking the other to come lay with him. 

“You know what I meant. Don’t get smart with me.” He muttered softly, falling to a sitting position in front of the couch. 

“Oh, right right~” Leonardo purred, smiling and holding up the case for the movie. Ezio’s expression dropped upon seeing the characters on the cover. A giant elephant and little furry people? Oh no… “It’s about this little town on a clover, and everyone is trying to destroy it because the elephant is the only one who can hear them and--….” Leonardo kept going, Ezio knew he did, but he couldn’t listen to this drabble for very long. So he dropped his gaze a bit and yawned, leaning back against the seat when the face of the blond was directly in his view. He jumped and glared at Leo, who grinned back. “Wanna watch with me?” 

“Not really.” Ezio grumbled. 

“Pleaaaasssseeeee?” Leonardo whined, pouting out his lower lip. “I’ll give you a kiss.”

Ezio simply reached behind him and took a gentle hold of Leonardo’s head, moving it and pressing their lips together. “I can have one of those whenever.” 

“I’ll take you out to a fancy dinner.” He pleaded.

“As if you would do that, you know my appetite would break you.”

“I-I… Mmph. I’ll do anything, please watch the movie with me?” He whimpered, giving puppy eyes to the other male, who only cocked his eyebrow in response. Ezio couldn’t resist those eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to watch something that looked so… Childish. But the more he thought about it….

“Fine.” 

Leo’s face lit up, and he pulled the Auditore down onto the couch with him, cuddling him close. “I love you.”

“You’re lucky I love you back.” Ezio laughed, placing a gentle kiss to Leo’s lips, then he lay back, finally accepting the fact that if he was going to date the artist, he had to get used to childishness….


End file.
